


A Night on the Town

by elizabethrene



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethrene/pseuds/elizabethrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has the audition of a lifetime but first he needs Kurt's help finding the perfect outfit</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> I am just starting to venture into fic writing to help with my anxiety. I would love some feedback and constructive criticism as I adjust to this new hobby!

Blaine has the biggest audition of his life next week. He had just gotten the call from his agent that he was asked to audition for King George in Hamilton because Rory O’Malley was leaving the show in the coming months. He had gotten a few minor roles and chorus parts since graduating from NYU, but this could absolutely put him on the map and help him and Kurt get closer to their goal of creating their own niche in the Broadway community. The only problem was, he didn’t know what to wear to help him get the part.

He didn’t really think showing up to the audition in full costume would be appropriate but he wanted to come across as pompous and stuffy. Naturally, it was Kurt who came up with the perfect solution. A 3-piece suit.

The only problem with that was that Blaine no longer had one that fit. He had lost all of the weight he had gained and then some from when he first moved to New York and when he was depressed after his last break-up with Kurt and his old stand by would just not work for this audition. So he suggested they spend their standard Saturday night date night on dinner, shopping and a movie. 

“Hon, you ready to go?” he asked Kurt.

“Just about. I just need to put the final touches on my date night attire and we can head out,” Kurt said with a kiss to Blaine’s cheek as he crossed the room to his vanity. He put the final already perfect hair and sprayed his cologne on and he deemed himself ready to head out for their perfect evening. 

They decided to get dinner first, in order to avoid some of the Saturday night crowds. In an effort to stay on the healthy side of things, they found themselves at one of their go-to eateries near 5th Avenue, where they planned to start looking for Blaine’s suit. 

It was a lovely dinner. They talked about how excited they were about Blaine’s audition, mostly. They had managed to see the show once a few months prior when Kurt was lucky enough to win the Hamilton Lottery. It had been a thrilling day for both of them and they absolutely loved the show and everything it stood for. 

“I can’t believe this is our life now!” Kurt said. “I mean could you have ever imagined we would be well on our way to achieving our biggest dreams this soon?”

Blaine smiled. He loved when Kurt was this happy and carefree. He certainly wasn’t succeeding alone. Kurt had taken everything he’d learned about playwriting from NYADA and was pushing full steam ahead on a newly reimagined look at “Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf?” that he just knew would be an enormous success. That is, when he wasn’t working hard on his accessory line for QVC. 

“We really are doing everything we set out to do, aren’t we?” Blaine said as he took another bite of his meal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they had finished eating, they headed towards one of Kurt’s favorite boutiques to see if they could find something Blaine could use for his audition. Kurt would have been happy to make the perfect suit for Blaine himself but with such short notice, that wasn’t really an option. 

The store had several options that they both thought might work and because Kurt was such a valued customer here, they were able to head into a dressing room together so that Kurt could help Blaine decide which one worked best. 

The first suit he tried on was definitely a good look for Blaine and if Kurt had his choice, they would be taking that one home for sure, but it wasn’t right for the audition and while they were doing well financially, they weren’t doing well enough to splurge on two pricy suits. 

“If you don’t take that suit off right now, we will have to buy it because otherwise I’m going to rip it right off you and show you just how much I enjoy the view,” Kurt told Blaine adamantly. 

Blaine removed the suit reluctantly but knew Kurt was right about the suit being the wrong one for the audition. “Hold that thought, my love. We can take care of that when we get home,” he said with a wink. 

While slightly better than the first suit, the second suit was still not quite right. It was a bit too flashy and not quite stuffy enough for a modern day King George. 

Finally, they found the perfect suit. It was pretentious enough to work if Blaine kept his posture just right, but daring enough to catch the director’s attention and help Blaine stand out amongst the other actors auditioning. Not to mention, it made Blaine’s ass look fantastic if Kurt did say so himself. He prided himself on being an expert in Anderhummel ass. 

Kurt pinned the alterations himself and with that done, they made arrangements to pick the suit up the next morning, a deal only possible because Kurt was their best customer. 

As they headed out of the boutique, Kurt got an idea. “Do you wanna see a movie or would you rather head home?” 

Blaine had been wanting to see “The Jungle Book” since it came to theaters so he jumped at the chance to spend some more time out on the town with his husband. They bought the tickets and headed to the theater. 

They snuggled up close together once they got there and settled in for a few hours of entertainment and then, once the movie was over decided to head home so they could enjoy each other’s company in private. 

“Now, I believe something was mentioned about taking care of me when we got home,” Kurt said as they walked into their bedroom. He didn’t receive a response from Blaine other than being picked up and tossed onto the bed where they spent the rest of the evening lost in each other’s bodies.


End file.
